Leaving Me Behind
by AlyssPotter
Summary: He was taught that he was wrong, he was taught that he was a waste of space, an ungrateful orphan that was privileged to even eat the scraps off their table. But Harry didn't feel so lucky anymore.


**A/N**

 **Hey guys! So I figured since I haven't written very many HP stories in a while (and I'm a Rebel is currently under construction) I'd get this one out of the docs (I need more space!). Enjoy!**

 **Summary: He was taught that he was wrong, he was taught that he was a waste of space, an ungrateful orphan that was privileged to even eat the scraps off their table. But Harry didn't feel so lucky anymore.**

 **Song(s):**

 **Imaginary by Evanescence**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Leaving Me Behind**

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in the summer. Families were bonding, siblings arguing, teenagers lazing about. Everything was absolutely ordinary-everything except the little boy in the tree top. Bright green eyes stared down at the loving families in the park with longing and desperation from his perch in the tree. He longed for the loving glances shown by the mother to be aimed at him, the proudness of the father, the loving and care of the siblings.

Just yesterday, his uncle had yelled at him, shoving him into his cupboard with a promise of no meals or sunlight for a week. Naturally, Harry had defied that the moment he got the chance. He woke up early, fixed their breakfast, lunch, and dinner before grabbing his small ratty backpack and filling it with a water bottle and a few snacks.

Normally, he would be terrified to do such a thing, but he'd heard his Aunt say (long ago) that today was his mother's birthday. Harry didn't want to be stuck with his relative's taunting on such a special day (he wished he knew where their graves were-he would've wished his mum a happy birthday in person).

So there he was, his backpack hanging from a sturdy branch-unzipped-as the young boy happily munched on the little sustenance within. He grinned toothily at a squirrel that happened to scamper by, settling into a comfortable position.

He wondered what it would've been like. He thinks they would've made it a happy event, a small gathering with close friends and family. Harry closed his eyes, leaning back on the sturdy tree branch, hidden from view. He could see it, yes; a beautiful red haired woman with a loving gaze, a caring man with hair like his, holding each other happily. A small boy (maybe it was him) and his siblings running in and tackling the couple in a hug. They shouted joyously, giggling and laughing together.

They'd throw a surprise party-not that she would actually be surprised, because they would do it every year, but it still makes her smile. Harry would've made her a small, homemade gift-strait from his heart. There would be a rainbow outside, a bright and colorful one, big and bold. That would make her smile, too.

The day passes by quickly as Harry sits in the tree, munching and thinking, watching as families came and went. The little children, they cried and yelled, the older ones dismissed their family and pretended they didn't exist. It broke Harry's heart-what he wouldn't give to have a caring family like theirs.

The sun slowly disappeared behind dark clouds and Harry sighed as rain came dumping down. It wasn't that he didn't like rain-because goodness he loves it-but it meant that he'd have to go home soon. His Aunt would make him sleep outside again if he came back soaking wet. But right now...

He grinned, whipping off his glasses and sticking them in the backpack. He closed his eyes and just sat in the rain, listening to the pitter patter, feeling the comfortable, constant rhythm of raindrops on his face. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a crash of thunder. Harry just grinned wider, carefully winding his way out to the clear open air, basking in the darkness. He didn't get why people hated thunder storms so much-sure, they could be a little scary at times, but to Harry, they were pure _freedom_. A comforting presence that didn't hate him for being him.

The family is smiling as they dance in the rain, he thinks, a group huddle in the stormy skies. His imaginary brothers and sisters all jump around-he grins at them and hugs them. They giggle and hug back, and soon it's a family hug.

Harry sighed. The warm feeling in the air-he wondered if this was what love felt like. He decided he liked it, it made him feel safe and happy. Staring at the family in his mind one last time, he shimmied down the tree trunk and slowly walked back to the Dursley's house, his mode slowly dropping. Harry wasn't sure what to call it-his relatives house, a shelter...

Because it sure didn't it sure didn't feel like home.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it was so short! I wrote the storm in because it's absolutely dumping where I live! I looooove thunder storms! And rain, and lighting. I don't know why people get so scared of them (for instance, my sister). It's just a natural part of life, and a scientific process that can easily be explained. It's not like the end of the world or anything...**

 **Anywho, R &R!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
